To Love Ru: Walking A Mile In Their Shoes
by Xyaqom
Summary: This one-shot story is based on Chapter 18.1 of To Love Ru Darkness, with a twist. The twist is what if Rito and Lala switched bodies instead of Rito and Haruna. Rated M for coarse language and mature themes.


**Hello and welcome to my second one-shot story, To Love Ru: Walking A Mile In Their Shoes. This one-shot story is actually a request made by C107galaxytachyon. Following one-shot is based on To Love Ru Darkness chapter 18.1, with a bit of a twist. That twist being Lala and Rito switch bodies instead of Rito and Haruna. I've also added some originality into this chapter to keep it from being a copy and paste from the original source material. I'm hoping that you guys will enjoy the story and that I exceeded C107galaxytachyon expectations. If you guys are expecting to see a lemon scene at the end of this one-shot story, I hate to disappoint you, but that's not the case here. Hopefully though, not having a lemon seed will not drive you away from this story. I would also like to thank Alvind-Rod for helping me put this story together, so go check him out and his stories after your reading this one shot. Anyways, I've gone on long enough, on to the story.**

* * *

 **Walking A Mile In Their Shoes:**

* * *

Momo was walking to her class, carrying a pot of beautiful flowers.

Momo: Maybe after this... I will get spend some time with Rito-san. (She was telling herself with little smile appears)

She soon enters her classroom and places the pot of flowers on a shelve beside the teacher's desk. Inside the classroom were Nana, Mea, a guy, and two girls.

Girl #1: Momo-Chan, those flowers are so beautiful! What are they?

Momo: Oh, these are rainbow flowers, very rare, even in space. I just wanted to brighten up the room a bit with these.

Girl #2: Wow Momo-chan, you're amazing!

Nana: (To Mea) That Momo, acting like an innocent good girl again.

Mea: Mhm but are you jealous?

Nana: What?! Why would I be jealous?!

Mea: Well, she does seem to get more attention than you.

Male Student: And she does have bigger boobs than you.

Nana: (In an angry tone) YOU TAKE THAT BACK!

Male Student: What are you going to do flat chest? Punch me? I dare you!

Not holding anything back, Nana punched the male student in the gut, she punched him so hard that he falls to his knees holding his stomach, and coughing up blood.

Mea: Damn... Ruthless but he deserves it right?

Nana: Damn right he did.

?: Momo-san!

Everyone turns their heads and sees a group of boys entering the classroom. These young men were part of a fan club, being huge fans of Momo:

Member #1: Momo-san! We decided to form a Momo-san fan club! And we call it, the V.M.C! (The Venus Momo Club)

Momo: Huh?

Member #1: We are here to please you.

Member #2: If there is anything you need help with, you just let us know!

Member #3: If it's for the sake of Momo-Chan, you bet that we'll put our lives on the line.

Momo: Um... Gentlemen, I'm flattered, (Looks cute and concerned) but these are the precious lives that you got from your parents. Please, don't throw them away just for the sake of me.

Members: (They become light red by Momo's kind words and start running away) SUCH KIND WORDS HAS TOUCHED OUR HEARTS!

Nana felt like she was about to be sick after seeing this display.

Mea: Are you going to be alright?

Nana: Yes, I just have to not think about what I just saw.

* * *

Later, Momo is seen walking in the hallway, and she sees Rito and Haruna standing in an empty classroom together.

Momo: Oh my, Rito-san, Haruna-san, what are you two doing here? (Winks at Rito) All alone?

Rito: Nothing much... Just watching Lala's inventions. (Starts blushing little of remembering how Momo was pushing the harem plan on him)

Momo: Huh? (Looks down and sees all of Lala's inventions on the floor) Onee-san's inventions?

Rito: Yes, Lala was sorting through her inventions until Tearju called her to fix the photocopier. And she asked Haruna and me to watch them for her until she comes back.

Momo: I see. (Starts looking at the different inventions and remembers some of them to effects too)

Haruna: Yes, it would be dangerous if someone were to be caught in her inventions. That's why we're watching them.

Momo: But still, so many inventions. And yet, Onee-san doesn't even use half of them.

Rito: True to that (Looks at the inventions and turns his head to sees Lala has returned from helping Tearju with the photocopier)

Lala: Hey guys, I'm back. (Sees Momo) Oh, Momo, when did you get here?

Momo: Just a little while ago. (She was smiling at Lala)

Lala: Oh okay. By the way, thank for watching over my stuff Rito and Haruna.

Rito: No problem, Lala. (Smiles at her and notices one of Lala's inventions was going to slip off which he grabs it)

Lala: Oh no!

Lala rushes in and grabs the invention too. When both Lala and Rito grabbed it, a burst of light burst out of the machine, blinding everyone. When Rito opened his eyes, he was looking at himself

Rito: Lala? (Looks at himself with a surprised expression)

Lala: (Opens her eyes and sees herself) Rito?

What happened was that when Lala and Rito touched the machine, they somehow switched bodies.

Rito/Lala: What are you doing in my body?!

Lala/Rito: What are YOU doing in my body?!

Momo: Amazing!

Rito/Lala: How is this amazing?! (Looks down and puts her jacket to cover Lala's breasts)

Momo: I never thought I'd see the day that you and Onee-san would switch bodies.

Lala/Rito: Oh no, (Looks at the invention) This is the Round-Round Change-Kun. Basically, it made us switch bodies.

Rito/Lala: Meaning we are stuck in this bodies till the end of today (Looks at Lala/Rito and tries to think about how to switch them back) I guess we could try to be ourselves till then

Lala/Rito: Maybe. (Looks down) Huh? What's this?

Rito/Lala: What is it? (Looks at Lala/Rito)

Lala/Rito: I have this funny feeling between my legs. (Everyone starts blushing, knowing what she was talking about)

Rito/Lala: Please don't say anything more about it... These things are little heavy (Grabs Lala's breasts with her hands, she then feels how soft her breasts are)

Momo and Haruna begin blushing as Rito and Lala were touching one another as it felt them like touching each other in their own way.

Haruna: Um... we should get going, our classes are going to start soon.

Rito/Lala: Right... Come on, Lala. (Starts walking out of the room and starts blushing little as she felt shy about becoming Lala)

Lala/Rito: Okay.

* * *

Rito/Lala walks into the classroom and sees everyone was acting normal

Rito/Lala: Looks like the news hasn't spread yet. Good, best to keep it that way.

Rito/ Lala goes to sit down at Rito's desk than she remembers about being Lala for today than goes to sit down at her desk. Lala/Rito then sits on Rito's desk. She smelled a similar scent when she sat down.

Lala/Rito: (Thinking) This desk smells just like Rito.

Rito/Lala: (Thinking) This desk smells just like Lala.

Rito/Lala goes to sit down at Rito's desk than she remembers about being Lala for today than goes to sit down at her desk. Lala/Rito then sits on Rito's desk. She smelled a similar scent when she sat down. Rito/Lala begins blushing about how Lala used to hug him all the times with her breasts pressing onto his chest. Soon everyone starts entering the classroom. Rito/Lala sees Risa and Mio of wondering how to act around them, then turns to see Lala/Rito, who was trying her best to act like him. Soon, Saruyama sat beside Lala/Rito.

Saruyama: Hey Rito.

Lala/Rito: Hi Saruyama. What's up?

Saruyama: Look what I got!

Saruyama then shows Lala/Rito a bunch of pictures of Haruna changing. One picture showed Haruna in her undergarment, another picture showed Haruna wearing nothing but her panties, and the last one showed her being completely naked. Lala/Rito didn't know how to react to the pictures, but he begins thinking about how would Rito would react or go about it.

Saruyama: They're so great. I had to hide inside a cardboard box just so I wouldn't be seen.

Lala/Rito: Right (She turns her head off trying to ignore the urges inside of her pants)

Saruyama: Rito, are you feeling okay?

Lala/Rito: Yes, why?

Saruyama: Because you're not freaking out as usual. Normally when you see Haruna naked, or any other girl naked, you turn red and start to freak out. This time, you're not doing that. Why is that?

Rito/Lala overhears Saruyama and starts worrying that he may be on to them.

Lala/Rito: I just... Get used to it.

Saruyama was about to say something until Yui came over and took the pictures away from Lala/Rito.

Yui: What's going on here! And what are these? (Sees the pictures) The hell?! Who's responsible for these pictures!

Lala/Rito: That would be Saruyama.

Saruyama: (Shocked to hear this) RITO!

Lala/Rito: What? You did say that you took them yourself, right? And that you had to hide in a cardboard box to take them, right? (Yui starts getting angry at Saruyama)

Saruyama: That doesn't mean you should tell her! (Looks at Yui) I'm screwed, right?

Yui: Damn right you are. Fellow me, NOW!

Saruyama follows Yui and notices her skirt was slightly up, then tries to look underneath her skirt.

Yui: You better not be looking up my skirt you pervert!

Saruyama: I'm not. (Tried to protect himself from Yui's wrath)

Yui: You better not.

* * *

Later, Rito/Lala is seen walking to his next class, that is until he slips on a banana peel on the floor and slips, and unfortunately, Yami happened to be right in front of him. Rito/Lala manages to lift her battle up a bit to pull her breasts out and starts groping Yami's breasts. When Yami's breasts were pulled out, they bounced, and her pink nipples got hard when they felt the cool breeze. After Yami's nipples get hard, Rito/Lala starts twisting her pink nipples. After noticing what he was feeling, he then pulls away.

Rito/Lala: I'm sorry... Yami-chan, I'M SO SORRY!

Yami: (Puts her breasts away) Princess, the way you fell, it's just like Yuuki Rito.

Rito/Lala: My apologies, Yami-chan (She looks a little nervous)

Yami: If that was Yuuki Rito, I would slice him up into tiny pieces. Be careful next time. (She leaves)

Rito/Lala: I will try my best, Yami-chan. (Thinking) Phew, for a minute there, I thought she suspected something.

Little did Rito/Lala knew, was that Risa was sneaking up on him. She then grabs Rito/Lala's breasts.

Risa: Oh did you grow a little? I saw what you did. I saw how bold you were to do stuff like that.

Rito/Lala: I don't know, but please let me go!

* * *

Later, Rito and Lala are both seen at their next classes, trying to pay attention to the teacher, but there was one problem. They both needed to use the bathroom really badly.

Lala/Rito: (Thinking) This is bad. I need to use the bathroom. Or in this case, Rito's body needs to use the bathroom. I thought that being in Rito's body wouldn't be a problem, but I didn't think about this situation.

Rito/Lala: (Thinking) Damn it, this is bad. I need to use the bathroom. Or in this case, Lala's body needs to use the bathroom. Damn it. I didn't think I would be in this situation.

Rito and Lala are trying their best to hold it in, but soon they couldn't hold it in anymore.

Lala & Rito: (Both raise their hands) Excuse me sensai, can please I use the bathroom?!

The teacher and the students were both surprised that both Rito and Lala both asked to use the bathroom at the same time. Even Rito and Lala were surprised.

Teacher: Um, sure.

Rito and Lala step out of the classroom and walk to the bathroom.

Rito/Lala: Lala, please tell me you know how to use the restroom?

Lala/Rito: Of course I do. I've used the bathroom before.

Rito/Lala: Not what I meant! You see, guys use the bathroom differently.

Lala/Rito: How different is it? Do you sit down, and do it? (Rito tilts her head into confusion, of not understanding what Rito/Lala was saying)

Rito/Lala: Um, no. we stand.

Lala/Rito: Oh I see. It does feel kinda big (Rito looks down at his pants)

Rito/Lala: Oh God, it looks like I'm going to have to show you.

Rito and Lala then enter the boys' bathroom, making sure no one was in, and no one was seeing them enter the bathroom together. After they get in the bathroom, Rito locks the door to prevent someone from entering the bathroom. There, Rito taught Lala how to use the bathroom as a boy, as cringy it may be. After got the hang of it, Rito used the bathroom too using one of the stalls, since she was already in the bathroom and that he needed to go too. Thankfully, Rito didn't have much of a difficulty using the bathroom as Lala did, since girls naturally use the bathroom sitting down. After Rito was finished, he stood up.

Rito/Lala: Hey Lala, are you done?

Lala/Rito: Yep, I just finished.

Rito/Lala: Good, be sure to pull up your pants after your done.

Lala/Rito: Oh okay.

After Lala pulled up her pants, Rito unlocked the door and made sure that nobody was passing through the bathroom. Thankfully, the coast was clear. The two then ran back to class.

Later, Lala/Rito is seen walking in the hallway making her way to her next class.

* * *

Later, Lala/Rito is seen walking in the hallway making her way to her next class.

Lala/Rito: Damnit, it feels a little tight in there. (Looks at her pants of not understanding why) How does Rito handle this thing?

Just then, Lala feels someone giving her a headlock. It was Nana.

Nana: Hey beast! Funny to find you here!

Lala/Rito: Nana, Please let go! (Lala didn't know Rito grew a custom being in Nana's arms)

Nana: Hell no! I'm not letting you go after what you did!

Lala/Rito: What did I do?

Nana: Seriously, you don't remember?! (Adds more pressure) You took Ane-ue to the bathroom with you!

Lala/Rito: Nana, it's not what it looked like!

Nana: Really then. Why did Ane-ue look outside of the bathroom for?

Lala/Rito: Because of- (Before Lala could say anything, Nana tightened the grip on her hold to keep her from talking)

Nana: You know, I never liked you beast! The only reason why I let you lived as long as you have is that of Ane-su likes you for some reason. But after what you did to her in the bathroom, I'm going to kill you! RIGHT HERE! RIGHT NOW!

Lala/Rito: But Nana-

Nana: SHUT UP! SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU BEAST! YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO SPEAK! (Adds more pressure)

While Nana was trying to choke Lala out, Momo happened to be passing by and sees Nana trying to kill her own sister.

Momo: Nana! Stop!

Nana: Oh, what do you know. Here to save your "boyfriend?!"

Momo: He's our Onee-san's love interest and future husband. I hope he's my love interest too because I love him.

Nana: Not good enough!

Momo: (Thinking) Damn it, Nana is going to kill Onee-sama if I don't do anything. If we don't tell Nana, she's going to kill Onee-sama and Rito won't be able to get back to his own body. I have to tell her. (To Nana) Nana, you have to let Rito go!

Nana: Oh really. Give me one damn good reason why I should.

Momo: Because Lala and Rito accidentally switched bodies earlier today.

Nana: (Loosen her grip on Lala) What?

Momo: Right now, you're trying to kill Onee-sama, NOT Rito.

Nana: Okay, if you really are Ane-su, what month were Momo and I born in?! And what year?!

Lala/Rito: August 8, 1992!

Nana becomes shocked and lets Lala go.

Nana: Oh my God, you really are Ane-ue.

Lala/Rito: Yes I am. I didn't know Rito had a lot of troubles

Nana: (Bows down to Lala) I'm so sorry Ane-ue. I had no idea. Please forgive me!

Momo: See what happens when you jump to conclusions, Nana?! You end up killing your own sister.

Nana: What are you talking about?! I didn't kill her!

Momo: No, but you almost did. You allowed your hatred for Rito to blind your judgment and reasoning.

Lala/Rito: Nana hates Rito?! (His eyes extend to learning something new, she then looks at Momo) And Momo loves Rito?! (Momo turns away and starts blushing deeply) Wow, I guess that would explain why I would never find you in your room at night time, because you're always sleeping with Rito.

Momo: Yes that explains it, but I don't think Rito-san feels the same way for me.

Lala/Rito: Hey, don't give up hope Momo. Love takes time. Take me for example. When Rito and I first met, he didn't love me at first, in fact, he couldn't even stand me.

Momo listens to Lala's story about how Rito at first didn't want Lala or even love her. But he fell in love with her after spending time with her. Nana felt like she was about to puke after hearing what Lala had to say.

Momo: I won't give up but please don't tell Rito-san... I want to tell him someday.

Lala/Rito: I promise.

Momo: Thank you Onee-san.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rito, in Lala's body is seen making his way to his next class.

Rito/Lala: (Thinking) Damnit her breasts are very big and heavy... I don't know how she moves around with these things?

Rito/Lala keeps walking to sees Yui was carrying some heavy books than she rushes over to help her with the items.

Rito/Lala: Yui... How about I help with those books?

Yui: Um, sure. Thanks, Lala.

Rito/Lala: No problem, Yui. (She smiles at Yui) (Thinking) You know, I thought being Lala would be the worst thing that would ever happen to me. But after spending a few hours as her, it's not all that bad. Plus, being Lala gives me a get out of jail free card whenever I have one of my "accidents." I wonder how Lala is holding up.

Funny that Rito should say that, because while Rito was helping Yui, Lala, in Rito's body was running away from Saki, Rin, and Ayo. Why? Well, a few days ago, Rito accidentally "fell" on her and she's still mad about it. And unfortunately for Lala, she has to pay for Rito's actions.

Lala/Rito: Come on girls! It was a long time ago. I'm sorry for what happened!

Saki: SORRY DOESN'T CUT!

Lala/Rito: (Thoughts) I need to hide somewhere for the time being.

Lala began taking sharp turns in the hallway. Taking a turn whenever she had the chance. Because of all the sharp turns that Lala made, Saki and her minions began getting confused about where she was.

Saki: Damn it, where did he go!

Lala/Rito was hiding in a classroom and sighs to relief.

Lala/Rito: (Thinking) Jeez. Who would've thought that Rito had so many enemies? If he told me about this earlier, I would've protected him.

Yui: Rito?

Lala turns her head and sees Yui and Rito sitting at a desk.

Lala/Rito: Oh, hello Yu- um... I mean, Kotegawa.

Yui: (Thoughts) Was he going to call me by my first name? (She was blushing deeply and Yui wanted to hear Rito say her name)

Rito/Lala: Um, what brings you here Lala.

Lala/Rito: Um, Hiding.

Rito/Lala: Hiding from who?

Lala/Rito: Saki and her friends.  
Yui: More like minions. What are they after you for?

Lala/Rito: I guess I caused little problems for them but they need to let it go and move on

Rito/Lala: (Thinking) Jeez, they're still mad about the other day?!

Yui: Yuuki-kun... I think your right about them needing to move on (Turns away and blushes slightly)

Rito/Lala: I think so too.

Lala/Rito: I do agree with Yu- Kotegawa-chan (Looks down at the floor and starts understanding what Rito has been going through since she came into his life.)

Yui: Anyways Lala, thanks for helping me.

Rito/Lala: No problem, Yui.

* * *

Later that day, Rito and Lala are seen at the locker room getting ready for home.

Rito/Lala: Have to say it was really fun being you, Lala (Smiles at Lala)

Lala/Rito: Sadly, I can't say the same for you.

Rito/Lala: How about I treat you to some ice cream.

Lala/Rito: Sure.

Just then, both Rito and Lala started feeling funny.

Rito/Lala: What's happening to us?

Just then, Rito and Lala blackout for a few minutes and they wake up, they see themselves back in their bodies.

Rito: We're back to normal (Looks to sees Lala was alright)

Lala: Yes, I got my body back. (Plays with her breasts) And I got my boobs back too!

Rito begins blushing slightly and reaches out to strokes her head soft with a warm smile.

Rito: Come on, let's go get some ice cream.

Lala: Yay... But I can do something first.

Rito: Like what?

Lala walks over and pushes her breast on to his chest as she leans in. Lala then kisses Rito on his lips for the first time. Rito becomes shocked and turns light red when Lala kissed him. Rito soon gives into the kiss and wraps his arms around her waist and he pushes them against the locker to deepen the kiss. Sadly, their romantic moment wouldn't last long because...

Nana: WHAT THE HELL?!

Rito and Lala pull away from the kiss to sees Nana intercepting the moment between them. Which Nana was furious.

Rito and Lala: Geez... Can we at least get some alone time together!

Nana: YOU BEAST!

Nana was about to tackle Rito, but Momo soon sneaks up on Nana and grabs her by the tail, making her fall on her knees and moans.

Momo: I'll keep Nana busy, you two get out of here!

Rito takes Lala's hand as they run away to a new place to continue what they were doing with one another while Nana was screaming no from the distance, not wanting to accept that Lala and Rito were now a couple.

 **The End!**

* * *

 **And that's the end of the one shot. I hope all of you guys enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed making it. I have no interest in continuing this story whatsoever, but if you want to continue this story be my guest. All I ask is that you ask for my permission first before you decide to continue the story because I do want to see how the continuation goes. Also, if you guys have any requests for one shot stories please pm me and I'll try my best to fulfill your request. Please keep in mind that I will only accept one-shot requests, it's not full of stories, as that kind of stories takes weeks not if months to plan out, and that they require a lot of energy and brainstorming to create. So please only keep the requests as one-shots.**

 **Anyways, if you liked this one-shot, please let me know in the review section. Also, if you have any questions about this story, please PM me, Also, if the questions are good enough, I will post them in the story as well as me answering them, that way, everyone else will know a little bit more about the story and what else this one-shot has to offer in case if there are those that may have missed it. With that said, my name is Xyaqom, and I'm signing out!**


End file.
